The present invention relates to a suspension supporting construction for a vehicle.
Double wish-bone type suspensions are well known in the art. One such wish-bone type suspension is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model application No. 58-105,215 entitled "Suspension Arm Mounting Construction", filed June 6, 1983 and laid open to the public as Unexamined Publication No. 60-11807, Jan. 26, 1985. The prior suspension has a suspension member with its outer upper end attached to a front side member and a bracket disposed adjacent to the front side member and mounted on the outer upper end of the suspension member. Attached to the top of the bracket is a supporting member attached to both of a member of a car body and the front side member. There are upper and lower control arms, one end of the upper control arm being pivotally mounted on the bracket and one end of the lower control arm on the suspension member. The suspension thus constructed allows the transmission of load to front side member through the upper control arm and to the suspension member through the lower control arm.
In general suspensions, in an attempt at avoiding vibrations or shocks transmitted directly to the car body from wheels, the suspension member is mounted on the car body through an elastic member or members. The application of such a elastic member to the suspension of the above described prior art results in an fault that a vertical stress is exerted directly on a rigidly combined portion between the supporting member and the bracket.